


How Spinnerossa Sailed

by Raven_Nevermore



Series: Gift One-Shots [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorable(i think), Chokers, F/F, Friendship Turned Relationship, Netossa/Spinnerella - Freeform, Princesses, She-ra - Freeform, Spinnerossa, relationships, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Nevermore/pseuds/Raven_Nevermore





	How Spinnerossa Sailed

_I’m gonna do it. Today is the day. I can do it!_ I clench my hands into fists as I tried to give myself a pep talk. “I can tell her,” I said into the mirror.

 

I used my brush to go through my tangle mess of hair. I have one of the worst case of bedhead in Etheria. I smiled as I could hear the memory of me telling Netossa about it. She had said it looked cute. My face heats up.

 

A smile creeped up my face and I couldn’t get rid of it. “Princess, Netossa is here to see you,” One of my family’s servants were knocking on the door. “Can you tell her I’m here, please?” I asked. “Yes, princess. As you wish,” She said as the knocking decrease and the tapping of footsteps echoed through the hallway beyond my door.

 

_Netossa_.

 

I took in a slow breath, my face is redder now. _Stop, I can’t be flustered while I try to tell her. I’ll just start to ramble or stutter!_ I fanned my face with my hands as I pulled my hair in a bun. I changed out of my pajamas and changed into something comfortable.

 

A dark purple shirt with lighter purple pants, my open toed shoes, and a silver choker that rest against my collar bone.

 

“Spinnerella? The maid told me that you were here.” My smile got bigger as my best friend came through the door. “Yeah, I’m here,” I said.

 

She closed the door behind her and looked up at me. My eyes widen, and my face takes on a new shade of red, “You look really cute in that hairstyle.”

 

I tried to hide my red face as she gave me a questioning look before she smiled. “Thanks, I’ve been trying to find a good hairstyle for me. I think the one side hair and partly shaved looks good on me,” Netossa chuckled.

 

“Well, it does look great,” I bite down on my tongue to stop from stuttering. _I gotta tell her, before I explode with how red I am!_

 

Netossa raised an eyebrow, “You ok?” “Huh, what?” I asked as I left my thoughts for a moment. She took a few steps towards me. “W-what are you doing?” I asked, my face is a dark red now.

 

She raised her hand and pressed it against my forehead, “You’re hot.” “WHAT?!” I yelled.

 

Netossa flinched, “You’re red. Are you sick?” “I-i’m ok. Sorry, for yelling,” I said and Netossa smiled.

 

“It’s good. But if you’re not sick, then why are you so red?” Netossa asked. “Um,” I said. _What can I tell her? That she’s making me flustered by being so close? Or something?_

 

“I think my room is just hot,” I explained. I had every window in my room opened, so the breeze outside could come in. Netossa raises a eyebrow again, definitely not fooled.

 

“Ok, then let’s go outside,” Netossa crossed her arms. I nod, “Where to?” I asked. “The waterfall?” Netossa suggests. “Sure!” I said and grabbed a dark pink coat before I put it on. Then we walked out of my bedroom.

 

🌈💜💙🌈

 

All we could hear was the rushing of the waterfall. “So why did you want to come here specifically?” I asked as I sat down on one of the rocks. Netossa sat on another beside me.

 

“Because no one around us could hear us without us seeing them,” Netossa explained. “But what about the Horde?” I asked.

 

“The Horde doesn’t have a chance between us. Your kingdom is the only one that hasn’t been taken by the Horde. All because of your power,” Netossa stated. I blushed, “Thanks.” “Your welcome,” Netossa smiled.

 

“But, you were always by my side helping me whenever the tried, so have some of the credit,” I said. Netossa chuckled, “So, I heard from a little birdie that it's close to a certain princess’ birthday.”

 

“Wait, what?” I asked surprised. “Isn’t today your birthday?” Netossa asked.

 

My eyes widen, “I completely forgot!” Netossa covered her mouth as she tried to not laugh.

 

“It’s not funny!” I yelled as she started to laugh loudly. I playfully slap her on the arm, and she pinches me. “Ow!” Netossa stuck her tongue out at me. Then without a single thought, “Is that an invitation?” My face goes red.

 

I covered it with my hands, _why did I say that?!_ “What?” Netossa asked. “I-i gotta go,” I said as I started to get off my rock. “Wait, Spinnerella!” Netossa yelled as I was running back to my room.

 

_I could of told her! Why am I so dumb!_ I ran through the halls, nearly running into many servants and maids.

 

When I got to my room, I slammed my door close and pressed my back against it. _She’s gonna hate me for leaving her isn’t she?_

 

I openly groaned into my hands as I side down the door. I was sitting down on the floor with my knees to my chest. I bite down on my tongue again as a ache hovered over my heart.

 

I wrapped my arms around my legs, and laid my head against my knees. Nothing was making a sound besides from the occasional breeze. All by myself with my thoughts. _I should of told her_.

 

I let out a sigh, before moving my head off my knees. “Well, well.” My entire body froze. “How did you get here?” I asked.

 

“It was easy, you really should be more observant of your surroundings.” I looked up and glared at her, “Aren’t you usually training your recruits?”

 

“Yes, but I was told your birthday is today, and thought of a great present for Hordak,” she chuckled. “And what would that be?” I asked as I stood up while still glaring at her.

 

“A Princess of Etheria of course,” Her eyes squint at me. She roze a hand and shot a ball of magic towards me. I dodged it, “You’ll be leaving empty handed then.” Shadow Weaver’s laugh echoed through my ears, “We’ll have to see about that.”

 

I dodged three more more balls of magic before she started to walk towards me. I growled as something wrapped around my foot. It was a shadow. Then another shadow pushed me onto my knees. “I guess I’m not going empty handed to Hordak this time,” Shadow Weaver snarked.

 

I glared at her, “You won’t get away with this.” _Really? That’s so over used!_ Shadow Weaver chuckled, “I will, little girl.”

 

Her hand was about to graze against my head, when she was thrown backwards. She slammed against the wall. My eyes widen as I looked around me.

 

A net the shade of a dark blue was covering me. “You will not be touching her anytime soon, Shadow Weaver!” Netossa growled as she stood in front of the net and I.

 

“Netossa,” I gasped. Netossa turned her head sideways, “I always got your back, even after you left.” I flinched as my heart ached.

 

“So sweet it’s disgusting,” Shadow Weaver growled. Netossa glared at her as she grabbed a ball from the sash on her hip, “You get any closer, and we’ll see if you really are made of shadows.”

 

Shadow Weaver looked from the ball to Netossa to me, then back to the ball and Netossa. Netossa shifted one of her feet, before Shadow Weaver flew towards her. Netossa threw the ball, it expanded into a bright white net.

 

Shadow Weaver was trapped underneath it. Netoss laughed, “How can a Shadow Weaver not be able to turn into a shadow is beyond me.”

 

Shadow Weaver glared at me and Netossa, “The Horde will win.” “Over my dead body,” Netossa stated.

 

Shadow Weaver chuckled. “We need to get some guards in here,” Netossa said as the net around me turned back into a ball. I nodded, “But we shouldn’t leave her alone. She’ll try to escape.”

 

Netossa nodded, “I’ll wait near the door and you’ll get some guards.” “You sure? She may try to kidnap you instead of me?” I asked.

 

She nods, “I’m ok. If she tries to capture me, I could just throw another net at her, or slam the door in her face.”

 

I nodded in agreement before I left the room, with Netossa beside the door that was opened. _How could Shadow weaver get inside? All of the guards would of seen her if she had followed me to my room_ . My eyes widen as I remembered. _My windows! I had them all opened! She could of gotten in that way! Why did my room have to be hotter than usual._

 

I stopped in front of a few guards and told them that we had Shadow Weaver in my room tied down by Netossa’s net.

 

Then a troop of guard walked to my door with me only a few feet behind. “What’s going on?” One of the maids asked another as I walked by.

 

“The Princess said that Shadow Weaver was captured inside her room,” A servant answered her. “What? How?!” The maid asked.

 

All the servant was shrugged as he went back to do his job. So does the maid.

 

“Princess,” One of the guards said. I looked up at the guard. We were standing beside my room’s open door. “You got them here already? That was fast,” Netossa said. I nodded, “Did she try to leave?”

 

The troop of guards walked over to Shadow Weaver and Netossa retraced her net to let them take her by the arms.

 

“She tried but the net shocked her,” Netossa said. “Wait your nets shock now?” “Only the blue ones, and I only have two prototypes.” I nodded.

 

“Princess!” I turned around quickly to see Shadow Weaver throwing guard after guard off of her. Netossa grabbed my arm and pulled me to stand beside her.

 

Shadow Weaver had thrown a guard in our direction and I pulled Netossa over to me so we wouldn’t get hit. Her arms were around my waist. My face turned red.

 

“I will not being going empty-handed!” Shadow Weaver screams as she launches towards us. “Yes you will!” I yelled as I create a cyclone before I threw her against the wall with my windows. She growled as she shook her head, before she retreated through one of the windows.

 

“We should of seen that coming,” Netossa mumbled. “Yep, I did throw her at the windows,” I stated. “She gave up too easily,” Netossa said. I walked over to the guard to check if they are ok. “We’ll have to be more observing of our surroundings then. “Yeah,” Netossa agreed.

 

“Can you help me with the guards? Some may have concussions,” I asked. Netossa nodded and she helped me get them back onto their feet, before bringing them to our infirmary.

 

🌈💜💙🌈

 

I let out a puff of air as I laid down against my bed. It took us about an hour to get the guards off the ground and to the infirmary to be looked over.

 

Netossa laid down opposite of me and put her head on my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat as my face heats up.

 

“So,” She said. “Hm?” I asked.

 

“At the waterfall,” She responded. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s ok. But, why were you so flustered? Was it something I said? Was I being mean?”

 

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was turned towards me. _We’re so close._ I opened my mouth but closed it soon after.

 

Netossa’s stare turned to one of worry, “It was wasn’t it?” “No, just,” I bite down on my tongue as I could feel my stomach was twisting with dread.

 

I took in a slow breath, “I wanted to say something to you for awhile, but I don’t know how to say it without stuttering or getting fluttestered or backing out or having a freak ou-”

 

“Spinnerella!” Netossa said as she changed from laying down to sitting beside me. “What?” I asked as I rubbed the tears out of my eyes.

 

“If it's what I think it is, then I get it. I’ve been wanting to tell you something too,” Netossa said as she reached for something in her pocket.

 

She pulled it out of her pocket. It was a small box, a jewelry box to be exact. The box was white with gold trim and a small silver bow on top of it with a gradient to black.

 

My eyes widen, “It looks pretty.”

 

“Thanks, it took me a long time to find the perfect box for it. I was gonna give it to you after I told you, but I’ll tell afterwards,” Netossa handed me the box.

 

I smiled at her, “You know you don’t really need to buy me presents right? Especially when I forget my own birthday.”

 

“That makes it even more special, I got to surprise you with a present,” Netossa smiled, “Come on I wanna see your face with you open it.”

 

I opened it with a small sound from the hinges in the box. The inside was white with a light blue pillow that had a choker on it. It was the same as my choker but it had a blue jewel on it.

 

“Wow,” I said as I admired the choker.

 

“It’s the same as the choker you have but I found someone to put a sapphire on it,” Netossa explained.

 

“It’s beautiful, thank you,” I said as I turned it around.

 

Something was engraved into it. I squinted my eyes at it. I smiled as my face turned a bright red. _My love_ , was engraved into it.

 

“So,” Netossa said as she looked at me. I clipped off my choker and put the one in the box on. The choker rested in the same place and the sapphire was warm to the touch.

 

“Thank you,” I thanked her again and she smiled. She leaned in close and kissed me. I kissed back.

 

The kiss wasn’t like the ones in books. The fireworks weren’t there. There was no explosion. The kiss was one filled with warmth, hope, and it uplifted the dread that has been wrapped around me all day.

 

We broke the kiss so we could breath. I chuckled, “That was what I was gonna ask.”

 

Netossa smiled, “I’ll ask first then. Will you be my girlfriend?” If only my smile could get bigger, “Yes!”

 

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around my waist. “Wait! I nearly forgot,” I said before I broke the hug and got off my bed to get something out of my dresser.

 

“Forgot what?” Netossa asked as I grabbed it out from one of the drawers.

 

“Well, this morning I was gonna give you a box. Sort of like the box you gave me. But, it sort of had a message on it than just ‘My Love’ on it,” I explained as I handed it over to her.

 

The box was a navy blue with lilac trims and a light silver box wrapped around it.

 

She looked at me before she untied the bow to open the box. The two strap purple choker was on a light blue pillow and had a clip and hoop in the back for her to un-clip and put on.

 

She pulled out the little note, it was halfway underneath the pillow. She chuckled, before she pecked me on the lips.

 

“Yes,” She said. I helped her put on the choker and it rested against her collar bone.

 

I smiled at her before looking down to the note. It was a small slip of plain white paper with pen written words on it.

  


**Would You Be My Girlfriend, Netossa?**


End file.
